


Illuminate Me

by Dat_Patriot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Sun/Moon Mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Patriot/pseuds/Dat_Patriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Sun, it is Iruka’s duty to light up the day, as the Moon does the night.</p><p>: KakaIru Summer Fest 2015 : <a href="https://sites.google.com/site/kakairufest/summer-2012/panda">June 23 - Image Prompt</a> :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate Me

From his suspended perch high above the earth, Iruka gazed lovingly onto the world below. His swathing robe of shimmering sunlight drifted around him, lazily caressing his calves and wrapping loosely around his torso. His long brown hair as warm as a summer day floated about his head in a wispy halo.

As the Sun, it was Iruka’s duty to oversee the world during the day, a distant specter casting his light across the hills and plains for hours as he made his slow trek across a robin’s egg sky. Iruka watched shadows stretch across the landscape, painting the earth in dark hues as the day began to come to a close. He smiled at his work, giving into his joy he tumbled about in the air, rotating and wafting, laughing in shades of orange and gold.

“Hey, Iruka!” His name was called from below. Twisting himself in the air from where he was mostly stationary, Iruka smiled as a passing cloud carried one of his favorite fellow spirits across the wind. Naruto stood atop a huge cumulus cloud, his pale blue robes shining with dew drops in Iruka’s cast light. The boy held a tall staff in his hand with chimes that rang clear and bright as the crystal drops he commanded from his clouds.

“Naruto!” Iruka greeted with a smile of pure sunlight. “Are you planning any rains for tonight?”

The young boy smiled, “Yep! But not until Sasuke shows up.” Naruto gave an over-dramatic pout that darkened his cloud ever so slightly. “You would think him being in charge of lightning would keep him up with my schedule but _noooo_!”

Iruka laughed, “You mean you miss having him around, hm?” At Naruto’s furious blush Iruka tumbled completely around with laughter, clutching at his stomach. That was when he realized that in the time since Naruto came by, he had set just a little so he hovered just below the cloud spirit. Time always passed so quickly in their work!

Noticing this, Naruto waved him off, “I’ll see you later, Iruka! Say hi to Kakashi for me!” The cloud spirit zoomed off, the winds trailing behind him littered with sparkling drops that quickly vanished in Iruka’s light.

The earth quickly darkened as Iruka descended, finished with another day. Streaks of pinks and purples lined the sky, Naruto’s clouds refracting the light beautifully that evening. Dusk was Iruka’s favorite time of day, and he smiled as he neared the earth’s surface, his feet hovering over the soft earth before gently touching down, their point of contact shimmering so brightly it was nearly blinding.

“Well, aren’t you looking radiant this evening?”

Turning his head, Iruka smirked at the source of the voice, a lazy drawl that was both cool and mysterious, dangerous in the way the unknown can be and powerful just the same. The Moon’s dark robes absorbed of Iruka’s sunlight in a way that nothing else could… Unlike his exceptionally fluffy silver hair.

“Haven’t you used that one already, Kakashi?” Iruka chided playfully, his hands on his hips.

“Ah, perhaps,” Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. “Several millennia flirting with you, I’m bound to use the same lines once or twice.”

Giving into temptation, Iruka strode over to the other, feet light on the earth as his robes and hair wafted down with him, the fabric sighing with every step. “Tonight’s a Full Moon.” Iruka whispered with delight, the heavens dimming around them as they stood, side-by-side, equals of the skies.

“Is it?” Kakashi asked in mock surprise. Iruka smacked him across the head. “Hey!”

“Kakashi, really!”

“Ah, you know I would never forget a Full Moon, Iruka.” Kakashi laughed, reaching for his lover and gripping him tightly around the waist. Pulling him close, he touched their foreheads together. “It’s my second favorite day of the cycle.”

Iruka knew that to be true. He could also readily admit that the New Moon quickly took position as his favorite day of Kakashi’s rotation. The day Kakashi could stay on the earth with Iruka after the Sun’s luminescent travel for the day. They had the entire night together when they could admire the stars they both usually out-shown.

“I wish we could have New Moons every day and every night,” Kakashi had murmured to him one evening centuries ago as they lay tangled under pastel galaxies.

Iruka sighed, “Yes…”

Kakashi gave a loud snort as he leaned over his golden-lit love, “You don’t fool me. I know you love your work too much to ever give it up.”

Iruka offered a sly smile, “You know me too well.”

His love laughed softly, touching their noses together, cool skin to warm, “I will always want to know you more.”

Those evenings were their bliss for many years, a treat made worth it by the wait of those twenty-nine or so days of brief meetings as they traded positions in the sky.

The Full Moon nights however…

Those took a very close second in Iruka’s heart.

The Sun and the Moon stood entwined for long moments, enjoying each other’s embrace for the few minutes they had before a subtle tug took their attention. Kakashi’s ascent was beginning.

“Ah, but I wasn’t done,” Kakashi whined, glaring at his feet that hovered barely an inch above the ground. He would continue his path as Iruka had through the daylight hours, illuminating the night at his brightest.

“Oh quit whining, you love this part,” Iruka teased him from behind his gently swaying hair, his smile mischievous and loving in a way that those of his day-lit world would never understand. They were two parts made whole by the other; one brightness and golden warmth, the other a calm and cool serenity. Their love was all-encompassing, eternal, unwavering, beyond imaging.

Reaching up on his toes, Iruka gripped behind Kakashi’s neck and pulled him down, sealing his lips over the other’s sly smile.

Light billowed up inside Iruka, his sunlight filling him to the brim as it rushed from the soles of his feet through his legs and up to the crown of his head. Blinding heat filled him, surging through his veins and igniting his very being. The light traveled on to Kakashi through their connection where it poured into him, soft and glowing, so different from Iruka’s golden light and yet entirely the same. The two remained connected, arms reaching for contact and touching dark and light skin even as the Moon rose, Iruka’s borrowed light now a pale silver as it occupied Kakashi.

They parted reluctantly as Kakashi rose high above Iruka’s head and out of reach, both smiling with love and mischief at each other. As tonight was a Full Moon, Iruka spared no light in his gift to Kakashi, he kept only enough to keep himself at a soft starlight twinkle while Kakashi shimmered with nearly everything he had to give.

Kakashi held up his hands for inspection, smiling at the strong glow, “Sparing no expense, I see.” He flipped over gracefully in the air, overcome with joy at his love’s gift.

“What can I say,” Iruka called up to him. “I love seeing you as the brightest in my sky.”

Overhead the Moon chuckled, “As you are the brightest in mine.”

“Until dawn we meet again,” Iruka called, waving after him as Kakashi rose above the ground, ascending high into the skies and casting his pale light over the earth. A luminescent blanket tucking the world into slumber and keeping a watchful guard.

The wave was returned with a smile of silver and starlight as Kakashi called out to his love, “Until dawn.”

 

=x END x=


End file.
